Not A Bad Thing
by M2M
Summary: Cinta terkadang membawa rasa sakit sebagai konsekuensinya. Namun cinta yang tepat, disaat yang tepat, pada orang yang tepat akan membawa hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan tanpa rasa takut menghadapi hari esok. Jimin, Yoongi, MinYoon. BxB. Mention: Namjoon. Mpreg.


**Not A Bad Thing**

 **Pairing** : Jimin, Yoongi

 **BGM** : Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake

 **Disclaimer** : BTS belongs to thir parents, their future soulmate, their Parents and God. But this story fully belongs to me

.

.

.

 **P. S** : Akan lebih baik untuk dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

Satu lagi hari berlalu dalam hidup seorang Park Jimin. Didera rasa lelah yang berkepanjangan, Jimin menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu gegap dalam keramaian. Namun keramaian itu tak mampu mengusir hampa yang terus meggelayuti hatinya. Kesesakan begitu menusuk hingga terasa susah hanya untuk sekedar menghela nafas. Jimin tahu, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya dia, yang sedang berjalan dalam penyangkalan.

 _And is it too much to ask for every Sunday  
And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

 _"_ Selamat pagi pemalas. Bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan pancake madu untukmu." Jimin yang masih terbang mengembara dalam dunia mimpinya seketika ditarik kesadarannya saat mendengar suara malas itu di pagi hari akhir pekannya.

Ya, hanya seorang Yoongi yang mampu membangunkan Jimin hanya dengan suara dan pancake madunya di hari Minggu, oh, bonus senyum Yoongi yang mampu mengangkat semua keletihan dan kepenatan Jimin dalam seminggu.

Tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri Jimin dalam hidup selain pemandangan yang saat ini sedang dinikmatinya, dimana Yoongi nya berbicara tanpa henti tentang kebiasaan Jimin yang malas meletakkan semua pakaian kotornya di keranjang cucian, tentang bagaimana Jimin tidak mampu meletakkan semua barangnya pada tempat aslinya dan tentang bagaimana penuh debunya kusen jendela yang ada dikamar Jimin. Betapa Jimin rela mendengar celoteh itu setiap hari demi pemandangan ini setiap harinya.

 _I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding_

"Yoongi hyung, kau tahu?" Yoongi berhenti dari kegiatannya membersihkan apartemen Jimin dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Merasa mendapat atensi lawan bicara, Jimin pun melanjutkan kata katanya, "Kau sudah terlihat sangat cocok menjadi Nyonya Park". Tepat pada detik kalimat itu berakhir, keheningan seketika melanda mereka berdua.

"Jimin, aku rasa kita sudah berkali kali membicarakan tentang ini, kan?" Yoongi melontarkan kalimat yang diharapnya dapat memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Kau mengerti hatiku Jim. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengulangi luka yang sama, terjatuh pada sakit yang sama." Yoongi akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang selama ini menjadi penghalangnya. Menyerah pada situasi, Yoongi mulai melepas satu persatu perkakas kebersihannya dan bersiap meningalkan apartemen Jimin.

 _But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it  
_

Kejadian ini sudah berkali kali terulang sepanjang 3 tahun Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk terikat dalam suatu hubungan, khususnya 3 bulan belakangan. Selama ini dalam setiap kejadian serupa pasti berakhir dimana Jimin membiarkan Yoongi pergi dan mereka akan saling mendiamkan untuk 3-5 hari kedepannya.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Jimin tak mampu menahan lagi semua kerisauan yang terus menderanya. Maka dengan menghimpun segenap kesadarannya, Jimin mengejar Yoongi yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar dan menariknya kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung, untuk kali ini dengarkan aku." Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan menatap langsung kedalam iris cokelat Yoongi.

"Aku tahu luka di dalam hatimu belum mengering sempurna, begitu juga dengan luka yang kurasakan. Tapi hyung, tak bisakah kau memberikan sisa sisa kepercayaanmu kepadaku? Bantu aku hyung menyembuhkan luka ini. Jadilah obat dan nafas dalam kehidupanku karena akupun akan menjadi obat bagi lukamu dan nafas bagimu." Dengan penuh kesakitan Jimin terus menatap mata Yoongi, mengirimkan semua sinyal cinta dan kesetiaan yang dipersembahkannya untuk Yoongi. _  
_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might look around to find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

Jimin tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan Yoongi untuk mempercayai Jimin dan komitmen yang ditawarkannya. Yang Jimin tahu hanya dia membutuhkan Yoongi dalam hidup dan Yoongi pun membutuhkannya dalam hidupnya. Karena itu Jimin tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi hidup berlama lama dalam kubangan rasa sakit masa lalunya. Jimin telah memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi dalam kebahagian yang seutuhnya untuk sisa sisa usia mereka.

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
_

"Hyung, berhentilah menyangkal semua yang ada diantara kita. Tolong buka hatimu dan berikan aku satu tempat dalam hidupmu." Jimin melanjutkan kata katanya setelah mendapati Yoongi yang hanya terpaku menatap mata Jimin tanpa ekspresi apapun. _  
_

 _No I won't fill your mind  
With broken promises and wasted time  
And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms  
These arms of mine_

Yoongi hanya mampu terdiam menerima sentakan yang diberikan Jimin. Bukan, bukannya Yoongi tidak memahami apa yang terjadi selama ini. Mustahil Yoongi dapat bertahan disisi Jimin selama 3 tahun ini tanpa ada perasaan kuat yang tumbuh didalam hatinya terhadap pria di hadapannya. Namun satu luka besar yang telah terpatri lama tanpa sadar menjadi pagar penghalang bagi Yoongi untuk memasuki babak hidup selanjutnya bersama Jimin.

Kegagalan yang pernah dialaminya bersama seseorang dimasa lalunya membekas sedemikian dalam sehingga menimbulkan rasa takut akan komitmen pada Yoongi. Dia hanya berusaha melindungi hatinya dari rasa sakit yang pernah menderanya.

"Jimin, aku takut memandang hari esok. Aku takut jatuh dalam cinta terlalu dalam lagi dan merasa sakit lagi. Aku takut melihatmu berubah dan nantinya berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau mengulangi itu semua nantinya." Pada akhirnya yoongi menyerah pada semua pergulatannya dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

 __

 _Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might look around to find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

Setelah mendengar rentetan kata kata yang ditumpahkan sang kekasih, Jimin pada akhirnya tersenyum bahagia. Pada akhirnya usahanya berhasil, Yoongi mempercayainya dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya kepada Jimin. Dengan lembut Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut yang dalam pada bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman itu begitu pelan, lembut dan mampu membuka semua segel yang ada pada hati seorang Yoongi hingga rasanya melegakan. Yoongi tanpa sadar menangis karena telah menemukan jawaban atas kekhawatiran yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Saat Jimin hendak melepaskan tautan diantara mereka, Yoongi melihat celah untuk memberitahukan Jimin apa yang dia rasakan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat, Yoongi menangkup pipi dan menarik wajah Jimin mendekat. Tanpa ragu Yoongi mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir tebal Jimin dan memimpin pergerakan tersebut. Seketika hati Jimin dipenuhi kelegaan yang membanjir dan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu tergambarkan dengan kata.

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

"Jadi, apa hyung siap berjalan bersama denganku seumur hidup?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan setengah memastikan setengah menggoda kepada Yoongi.

"Ya Jimin, kemanapun kau melangkah aku akan terus ikut disampingmu. Bawa aku kemanapun kau hendak pergi. Mari menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga kita menua." Jimin begitu terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Yoongi. Sungguh tidak seperti Yoongi yang biasanya. Dipenuhi emosi yang berbagai rasa, Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, dan hidup Jimin tak pernah terasa lengkap sebelumnya seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Chit-Chat : Yeheeee, my first fanfict ever. OMG setelah 7 tahun baca ff dari zaman FF Suju, FF EXO sampai sekarang FF BTS, baru ini pertamakalinya aku memberanikan membuat FF. Hope y'all like it. Kalo rada ngaco atau ga nyambung mohon dimaapin, apalagi besok lebaran kan ya wkwkkw. Kalo ada typo juga ku mohon maaf. Agak malas cek ricek lagi. Akhir kata Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Happy Holiday all :)

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Jadi katakan, apa alasanmu buru buru melamarku belakangan ini?" Sejujurnya Yoongi tahu alasan dibalik ini semua, tapi dia hanya ingin mendengar langsung alasannya dari sang tersangka.

"Hyung, kemarin aku bertemu Namjoon hyung ... ". Hah lihat, benar kan dugaan Yoongi. Mari kita dengar sisa alasan selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya takut hyung diambilnya lagi. Kau tahu kan hyung aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Jimin dan mulut manisnya. Hampir saja Yoongi tertawa tapi melihat muka serius Jimin, Yoongi jadi tidak tega.

"Jimin, selain badan dan kelingkungmu, ternyata pikiranmu juga pendek. Namjoon kembali ke Korea karena akan melaksanakan pernikahan dengan Seokjin hyung, salah satu seniorku di SMA dulu." Yoongi dan mulut pedasnya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Namun seorang Jimin tentu lebih dari sekedar sabar menghadapi itu semua.

"Bukan cuma itu saja hyung, aku hanya tidak sanggup jauh lagi darimu dan baby." Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yoongi dan mulai mengusap perutnya yang rata.

Yoongi merasa kaget mendengar ucapan Jimin dan menoleh menghadap Jimin dengan ekspresi darimana-kau-tahu. Jimin yang mendapati ekspresi imut itu hanya terkekeh, "Hyung, sejak kapan Hoseok hyung dapat menjaga rahasia? Aku bahkan sudah melihat foto hasil USG anak kita. Jadi mari kita besarkan dia bersama sama hyung". Tanpa kata lagi Yoongi menelusupkan tangan untuk memeluk Jimin, belahan jiwanya, nafasnya, obat untuk segala lukanya, sebelah sayapnya dan ayah dari calon anak anaknya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
